Everything for You
by The Digital Typhoon
Summary: Matt and Tai have been competing over Sora for a long time, but when Tai seems to have lost what will happen, and what is this menacing force from their past come back for revenge?
1. Not that it matters… just wondering

Everything for you

Chapter One: "Not that it matters… just wondering"

It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope, which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word.

"Love"

That was to only word that could summarize it. Fifteen years ago he met her, and they had been inseparable ever since. Countless trials and tribulations had tried to break them apart, some of the smallest being throw up in someone's hat, and a stupid argument over a hair clip, and some of the biggest being blood thirsty digital behemoths that would treasure nothing more than to see their lifeless bodies torn apart by their own bare hands!

Sorry, was that too much?

Anyway, his name was Taichi Kamiya, and hers Sora Takenouchi. Now there was no doubt in Tai's mind that his heart belonged to Sora, and always would, but he was unsure if he held hers as well. You see, years ago the two had gone to a summer camp, where they had met a boy named Yamato Ishida. He adventured with them, and Tai suspected that Sora had fallen for him instead.

Tai knew that Matt liked her too, and Matt and Tai had discussed the situation for a long time before deciding to treat it as another chapter in their friendly rivalry. Both boy would try and win Sora's heart, and when it became clear who had succeeded the other would back off. Tai had agreed to it because Matt was a good friend and even though Sora was the love of his life, she was also his friend, and that meant he just wanted her to be happy.

Recently however it looked like Matt had won, and that killed Tai. He knew the old proverb, if you love something let it go, but he also hated it. Now Tai was sitting in his homeroom, not paying attention to the teacher in front of him that was droning on and on about all the school rules. Some vandals had recently got into the school at night and broken into a ton of lockers. The crooks didn't take much, though they did destroy a lot of books, Tai had discovered several things missing from his locker, and not in pieces by his feet, namely his D-Terminal. Another strange note was that the trail of carnage ended at Tai's locker, almost as if they had been searching for something and found it there. No big deal, nothing that couldn't be replaced.

The bell rang to signal lunch and Tai stood up and walked out as the teacher shouted over everyone else in a desperate attempt to get one last rule out before everyone left. Tai stopped by his new locker and grabbed his lunch and proceeded to the Digidestined spot. It was a tree outside near the soccer fields. Sure they didn't have a table to eat on, and their buts got wet after a few rainy days, but the fresh air and lack of noise that the cafeteria was flooded with made it worth it.

When Tai got to the tree, he found Izzy, Matt, and Sora already there.

"Hey guys" Tai said as he walked up

"Hey Tai. Me and my band have a huge gig on Christmas Eve, you gonna be there?" Matt said

"Sure." Tai said

"Yeah we wouldn't miss it." Izzy said

"Mhmm" Sora hummed her agreement

"Great, thanks guys, I'll get you some tickets" Matt said

"I'll contact Joe and see if he can make it too." Izzy said pulling out his D-Terminal.

---------------------------------

The next week Tai made his way to the concert tent and found Sora behind it with a package in her hands. "Sora! Wait up!" Tai said walking up to her

Sora turned and saw him "Oh, Tai!" She said

"Something smells good!" Agumon chimed in as Gabumon opened the door

"Matt's busy getting ready. But I'll take those to him!" Gabumon said when he saw the cookies for Matt.

"Oh, no you won't! You'll eat the whole thing yourself!" said Biyomon

"Why, I resent that! I'm on a diet!" Gabumon said

"So, Sora? Are you going to the concert with anyone? Not that it matters...just wondering." Tai asked

" No. I want to be available in case Matt's free afterwards." Sora said

"Oh, I see. Matt, huh?" Tai said feeling as though he had just had every happy thought torn out of him.

Sora couldn't look at him anymore so she looked down and said "Yeah."

"It's okay." He said smiling at her

"You're not mad at me, Tai?"

"Of course not. Now get in there, and say 'Hi' to Matt for me." Tai said pushing her towards the door.

"Thanks, Tai." Sora said smiling back at him

"The least you could do is leave us the cookies!" Agumon half joked

"Tell you what; I'll make some special ones for you." Sora said smiling

"I'll be waiting. Thanks." Tai said as she walked inside

"You know what Tai, you've really grown up!" Agumon exclaimed

Despite his friend's words Tai still felt horrible. He had been right, he had lost Sora's heart to Matt. If he hadn't promised Matt he would go to his concert Tai would have left then and there. Broken hearted, Tai walked into the tent and took his seat, The concert was good, until it was broken up by Arukenimon and Mummymon. With those two as a distraction Tai was able to re-assume his role as Digidestined leader, and helped the new kids round up the rampaging Digimon all over the world. This distraction continued with the threat of Daemon and Okinawa. However with the world at peace Tai had no choice but face the reality of Matt and Sora. They were an official couple now, and every time Tai saw them together it hurt. Tai's jealousy and his hatred of himself for being petty like that torn him in two.

---------------------------------

One month to the day since Matt's concert and things had only gotten worse for Tai, if that was at all possible. He had discovered that his little sister had begun dating TK. The two most important girls in his life, and both of them had been taken by that pair of brothers, though Tai had to admit that TK was being much more aware of his feelings than Matt. TK would avoid acting too much like a boyfriend when Tai was around, it wasn't that Matt was being inconsiderate of Tai's feelings just that he was unaware of how much pain he was in.

One day TK and Kari were sitting with Tai in the Kamiya living room.

"What's bothering you Tai?" Kari asked

"You know Kari." Tai said

"_I_ do, but TK doesn't. If you tell him, he can help you." Kari said

"Kari, He's already walking on egg shells about being your boyfriend, I'm not going to thrust my problems on him too." Tai said

"It's ok Tai, you seem really down, and talking about it might help." TK said

"You sure? You might not like what I have to say." Tai said

"Well I know you don't like the fact I'm dating Kari, so we'll be even." TK said

Kari blushed and shouted "TK!"

"What? It's true." TK said shielding himself

Tai laughed lightly and said "Alright, I'll tell you, just don't say I didn't warn you."

Kari stopped play punching TK and sat back down, TK in turn put his arms down and looked at Tai.

"I guess I should start at the beginning" Tai said "Well, I've loved Sora since the day I met her, she was my first friend, and my first love. Then we met your brother and all the other Digidestined, and after our adventure, I got the feeling that Matt liked her too. I talked to him about it a couple of months back and he told me that I was right and he did like her. From then up until Matt's concert on Christmas eve he and I competed for Sora's heart, but as the concert got closer I began feeling like I was losing her, and then on the day of the concert I asked her if she wanted to go with me, but she said she wanted to see if Matt was going to be free afterwards. Then I knew I had lost, so I backed off. Now I see them every day and see how happy they are together, and it kills me. I'm glad she's happy, but can't she see how miserable it's making me, doesn't she know that I could make her happy too? How much she means to me?"

TK sat back and said "Wow. I'll talk to Matt and see if he'll tone it down around you."

"No, don't do that." Tai said "When Matt and I talked before, we agreed that whoever won Sora's heart the other would stop then and there."

"Tai you can't keep going like this." Kari said "I miss my fun older brother. I know you act like him in front of others, but I know that it's only an act so they won't ask you what's wrong."

Tai turned his head away from her but said nothing

"You can either talk to Matt and Sora, or you can accept it." Kari finished

"I… I can't do that. I can't just forget about her… I love her." Tai said

"Then talk to my brother" TK said

"I can't do that either" Tai said "They don't deserve that."

"Then what are you going to do Tai?" Kari asked

Tai paused for a moment then said "Go for a walk"

Tai got up and walked into his room pulling out his Digivice as he did. He held the small gadget to his computer and commanded "Digiport open!" and in a flash of light he was in the Digital World.

---------------------------------

Tai took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, the air felt good in his lungs. He began walking through the lush jungle and eventually found himself at the base of a mountain with stairs climbing all the way to the top where Tai spotted a large building. This was Pixiemon's place. Tai walked around the base and found the cave where he and Agumon had undergone their special training. Feeling nostalgic he walked inside and after a while of walking he heard and echo. He walked farther in and soon mist surrounded him and before long Tai saw a structure in front of him. It was the tent Matt had his concert in the previous month. He was standing behind it, he saw himself and Agumon standing next to Sora and Biyomon with Gabumon in the door.

"Not that it matters… just wondering" the shadow Tai said

Sora stood there and appeared torn between two thoughts then said "Ok, Tai." And handed the Box to Gabumon and said "Could you take those to Matt, I'll ask him later to make sure he got them." Sora said before hooking her arm around Tai's and walking off into the mist with him in the direction of the entrance to the tent.

Tai smiled as he watched but then the real memory entered his head and a bitter frown decorated his face. He turned around and was about to walk away until he found himself face to face with himself and Sora, her arm still hooked around his.

"Where are you going?" the shadow Tai asked

"Out." Tai said

"Why'd you bother even coming here if you weren't going to learn a lesson?" the doppelganger asked

"I just needed some fresh air." Tai said

"And you thought you'd get it in a cave?" the shadow said

Tai sighed and said "Could you just let me leave."

"No, you can leave only when you discover what it is that you came here to find in the first place." Shadow Tai said

"Well then what's that?" Tai asked

Shadow Sora released Shadow Tai's arm and walked over to real Tai placing her hands on his cheeks. "You'll never get what you want just by standing back and doing nothing." She said

"You need action to get results." Shadow Tai added

Tai pulled away from Sora and said "But what about Matt? He deserves happiness too, I can't sabotage his relationship when he's like Sora for a long time."

Sora walked up to Tai again and said wrapped her arms around him.

"You want everyone to be happy, but only you can make that happen, just follow your heart and you'll never go wrong." The Shadow Tai said before fading away.

Tai turned around to face Sora's doppelganger, he looked into her eyes and felt himself begin to let go of all the anger and hate that had bound him. He held her back and leaned in closer to her. She responded in kind and just before their lips touched Tai heard a voice shout from somewhere beyond the mist.

"Pepper Breath!"

A green light flashed before Tai hit the ground as his vision was fading Sora knelt next to him and whispered "Let that word grow louder and louder until it becomes a battle cry." In the next instant everything went black.

DT: Chapter one, Vwala! I used a song called "The Call" by Regina Spektor for several lines in this story, and will continue to use it throughout this story. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter in this story, it's going to be my first full sized story ever. Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the song "The Call".


	2. Like Dominos, the Digidestined will fall

Everything for you

Chapter Two: "Like Dominos, the Digidestined will fall"

Tai was floating in darkness. He couldn't think or feel anything, except the crushing weight of the dark around him. In front of him a bright light flashed and formed into TK.

He floated over to Tai and said "Just because every thing's changing, doesn't mean it's never been this way before."

Another light flashed and became Davis "All you can do is try and know who your friends are, before you head off to the war."

Once again light flashed, and formed into a person close to Tai, this time Kari "Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light"

That instant hundreds of lights flashed and Tai felt the weight lift from him. He floated past his friends and towards one of the "stars". As he got closer the lights around him began to die out until only the one he had chosen remained. He got to it and reached his hand to touch it and when he did it formed into Sora "I'll come back, when you call me."

"No need to say goodbye…" Tai mumbled

Then the dark began to fade into white as Tai woke up.

He found himself strapped to a large metal table with Agumon laying on a table near him. Tai looked around the room and recognized it in an instant. It was the basement of the upside down Pyramid that Datamon and held Sora in, a moment after Tai discovered where he was, his eyes landed on none other than Datamon, someone Tai thought long gone.

"Ah I see you're awake" The evil cyborg said.

"How did you survive the fall into Etamon's Dark network?" Tai demanded

"Not even I know that, but when I did escape, I knew who I needed to get revenge on, the one responsible of sending me to that awful place! You!" Datamon shouted

"Me! How is it my fault!" Tai said

"If you hadn't come to rescue the girl then Etamon would have never found me, and I wouldn't have died!" Datamon said "You started the chain of events that led to my fall, it's your fault!"

"What are you planning?" Tai said

"The same thing I was before, cloning a Digidestined, only this time it's you I'll make a copy of! Then I'll use that copy to attack your friends. Like dominos, the Digidestined will fall!" Datamon said as a BlackAgumon walked into Tai's view. "I've already cloned Agumon the only problem is that I had to make him a virus type so he would obey my commands, which is what caused his coloring to be different than your Agumon."

More rage filled Tai's heart and he shouted "How could you do that?"

"Like this!" Datamon said as he flipped a switch

A small hood of metal began slowly scanning over Tai's body, the pain was excruciating, it felt as though every part of his body was being torn down to its smallest level and being examined with a high powered laser. Every muscle every bone screamed in protest and the red beam passed over it again and again, his very hair wished for the pain to stop.. Tai shouted half from pain half from anger, this scum had done this to Sora? Put her through this kind of pain, when Tai got his hands on him he was going to make him regret ever laying a hand on her. Tai forced himself to look at a table several feet away and saw a mess of brown hair begin to take shape.

---------------------------------

"Tai's been gone a very long time" Kari said

"It's Tai, he can take care of himself, besides, the Digital world has been peaceful since MaloMyotismon was beaten." TK said

"I guess you're right, but I'm still worried." Kari said looking at Tai's door.

Then they heard a sound and saw a light flash under Tai's door. Then Tai himself walked into the living room.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about." TK said

Kari smiled and turned to Tai "So how was your walk?"

"Very enlightening" Tai said with an evil undertone to his voice

"Well that's good to hear…" Kari said suspiciously

"What? Don't you believe me?" Tai said

"No, I do, it's just that you seem a little… off." Kari said

Tai smiled and said "The Master said you would be hard to trick. BlackAgumon go!"

"_Black_Agumon?" TK said jumping off his seat

"Look out TK! That's not Tai!" Kari said

"Pepper Breath!" Came the call from Tai's room as the Virus type showed himself. The green fireball flew straight at Kari until…

"Lightning Paw!" In a flash Gatomon was in front of her partner slashing the worst of the attack and blocking the rest.

"Boom Bubble! Pah!" The attack was on course for BlackAgumon but when it hit it didn't seem to have any effect.

"What's wrong! The attack hit!" TK Shouted

"We've got to Digivolve!" Gatomon said

"Right." Kari said with a nod

"Gatomon Digivolve to…."

"Patamon Digivolve to…"

"Angewomon!"

"Angemon!"

"We have to take this fight outside." Angemon said

"Right." Angewomon replied

Angemon flew into Tai's room and grabbed BlackAgumon then threw his staff at the window shattering it. The angelic duo flew outside and Angemon recovered his staff. He dropped BlackAgumon on the roof and regrouped. The champion and Ultimate level Digimon watched their foe as Angewomon said "It doesn't seem fair."

"Something's not right, fairness can wait until the next fight." Angemon said

Inside the apartment Kari shouted "Who are you?"

Tai in turn just smirked and ran over to the broken window and shouted out "BlackAgumon, now!"

On the roof BlackAgumon began to glow an ominous purple then howled "BlackAgumon Warpdigivolve to… BlackWarGreymon!"

"Nova Destroyer!" the dark Dragon warrior shouted as he jumped into the air and gathered a huge fireball in his hands and threw it at the angelic duo.

Angemon flew to the right and dodged the attack and Angewomon was about to follow suit until she remembered all the people inside the building. She planted her feet and shouted "Heaven's Charm!"

Her signature pink cross formed in front of her, BlackWarGreymon's attack hit it and eventually dissipated. However the strain left Angewomon severely weakened and she reverted to Salamon. Inside Kari gasped in horror as Tai laughed. TK clenched his fist and shouted "Angemon Digivolve again!"

The angelic Digimon nodded and flew up into the air "Angemon Digivolve to…"

"BlackWarGreymon stop him, or you'll never stand a chance!" Tai shouted

BlackWarGreymon dashed at Angemon his clawed had poised to strike.

"MagnaAngemo-" Angemon was cut short as a claw sunk into his gut. His digivolution broken, Angemon fell to the roof and reverted to Tokomon.

TK howled in furry and threw a punch at Tai, who grabbed his fist mid strike and punched him in the gut, knocking him out.

"Oh my god!" Kari screamed but only earned a back hand from her brother's copy.

BlackWarGreymon glided back to where his partner stood with Salamon and Tokomon in each of his hands. Tai smiled and dragged the unconscious children to the computer in Tai's room. He threw them in front of it and BlackWarGreymon did the same with their Digimon. Tai pulled out a Digivice and said "Digiport open". The computer complied and pulled in TK, Kari, Salamon, and Tokomon.

BlackWarGreymon de-digivolved back to BlackAgumon and said "Who's next master?"

"Lord Datamon ordered us to attack Izzy Izumi and Davis Motomiya next, without a brain or a leader, the Digidestined will be easy to destroy." Tai said

Meanwhile Tai sat in a dark dank dungeon cell with Agumon, who was severely weakened from being cloned. Very few words passed between the two until Datamon walked into the room with people in his hands. Upon closer inspection Tai saw that it was TK and Kari.

"What did you do to them!" Tai demanded

"What did I do? You should be asking what _you_ did." Datamon laughed as he threw them in a neighboring cell.

"That copy isn't me! Don't you even try and blame me!" Tai shouted

"But it is your fault, that copy is fueled by your rage and hate, your human weakness gives him strength beyond anything you could ever dream!" Datamon said

Tai grabbed the cell bars and growled "I swear, as soon as I get out of here, I'll rip you to pieces!"

"Good, just keep thinking like that, and my Tai will just get stronger." Datamon said as he walked out.

---------------------------------

Kari began to come to and found herself laying on a stone floor bars. She felt someone holding her hand and she looked around and saw Tai in the next cell over.

"Hey Kari." He said kindly

"Tai?" she said weakly "The real Tai?"

"Yeah, it's me. Datamon captured me and made the copy that attacked you guys. He came and grabbed TK a little bit ago, I think he's planning to copy all of us." Tai said

"That's awful! You have to do something!" Kari said desperately

"I am" Tai said "Datamon overplayed his hand, he told me that the copy is made stronger the angrier I get, so I figure if I'm calm he can't get any tougher than he already is."

"Wow." Kari joked "You came up with that all on your own?"

"I'll ignore tha-" Tai was cut off by the sound of TK screaming in pain

---------------------------------

"We'll attack their brain first." The Tai copy said. "BlackAgumon, do it."

In a flash BlackAgumon was back to BlackWarGreymon and jumped at Izzy's apartment with Tai following up the stairs as fast as he could.

Izzy was sitting at his computer happily typing away when his wall exploded in and BlackWarGreymon jumped into the room.

"Izzy! Look out!" Tentomon shouted as Izzy fell backwards off his chair

"Tentomon Digivolve!" Izzy shouted as Tai ran into Izzy's room

BlackWarGreymon and Kabuterimon fought outside as Tai ran into the room.

"Tai! BlackWarGreymon's back! Quick have Agumon Digivolve and help Kabuterimon!" Izzy said

"I can't Agumon is in the Digital world" Tai said deciding deceit would be the easier route to take.

Izzy ran over to his computer and after a second said "There, I pin pointed Agumon's location, open the gate."

Tai ran up to the computer and shouted "Digiport open" and grabbed Izzy at the same time.

In the blink of an eye Izzy found himself in front of a jail cell looking at… "Tai? Then who is-" Izzy began but was cut short as Tai's double smacked Izzy's head against the bars, knocking him out. A second later BlackWarGreymon came through the portal carrying Motimon.

"Ah what a pleasant gift" Datamon said as he walked into the room carrying Kari and throwing her in the same cell as TK, who was too weak to do anything but crawl over to Kari and gently hold her. "Now get back out there and attack the Motomiya boy. Then move on to Ichijouji and Ishida."

"Yes my lord" The evil Tai said before exiting through the portal.

---------------------------------

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon shouted

BlackWarGreymon dodged to the left and shouted "Terra Destroyer!" and spun towards Imperialdramon who dodged the worst of it, but took a nasty hit to the leg.

"Stand down Imperialdramon, unless you want something to happen to these two!" Tai shouted indicating Davis and Ken who were laying unconscious a few feet away.

Imperialdramon clenched a fist, but then released it in defeat. He de-digivolved back to Veemon and Wormmon, as BlackWarGreymon swooped down and grabbed them.

---------------------------------

"Grand Horn!"

"Tail Hammer!"

"Flower Cannon!"

All three attacks hit BlackWarGreymon's shield who just laughed and said "Pathetic! Mega Claw!"

BlackWarGreymon's attack hit all three Digimon who de-digivolved shortly afterwards

"A bit out of order, but I'm sure Lord Datamon won't mind." Tai said

"Vulcan's hammer!"

The attack was so sudden that BlackWarGreymon didn't have time to do anything but let it hit his back. "You'll pay for that!" BlackWarGreymon shouted as he attacked Zudomon.

---------------------------------

Datamon's jail was practically over flowing at this point. Tai's double was bringing in Digidestined quicker than Datamon could clone them. Only Matt and Sora were left, and Tai was worried it wouldn't be enough, he had to get out and help somehow.

--

DT: OK, I had too much fun writing this chapter. I guess no matter how much I love the romance I'm still a hopeless action junkie, or it could be that I've spent so much time writing romance that this is a welcome change of pace. Well whatever it is this was great. Once again, I used some lines from "The Call" at the beginning but I still don't own it, or Digimon for that matter, but that should be a given at this point.


	3. hurry up and save Sora

Everything for you

Chapter Three: "hurry up and save Sora"

"I Turn around, I turn around" Matt sang as the crowd cheered. He began playing his guitar and flipped his hair flashing his trade mark smile as his female fans screamed. That night, Matt was going through the motions, but nothing more. He was disappointed that Sora couldn't make it, her mother had needed help in the flower shop. 'Oh well' Matt thought striking some power chords 'I guess she can't make it to all of them.'

Just when Matt was about to start singing again BlackWarGreymon burst through the back of the tent and attacked Matt, his Mega Claw attack missing only by a hair. Matt scrambled back to his feet as Gabumon jumped from his seat and said "Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!"

MetalGarurumon jumped at BlackWarGreymon and shoved him out of the tent. "Matt, are you ok?" The Cyborg wolf asked

"Fine, go take care of that guy." Matt said

As soon as the two mega level Digimon were battling outside Matt felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and he fell to the ground. He looked back and saw Tai his hands clenched together.

"You know Matt, if I were you I'd stop singing that song in concert, it seems like every time you do, a Digimon attacks." Tai said

"What'd you hit me for Tai?" Matt said jumping to his feet

"What? Like stealing Sora isn't enough? I've been waiting a long time for this, and I'm going to _enjoy_ it." Tai said

"Stealing her? Don't you remember our talk?" Matt said just before he caught the evil glint in Tai's eye. Matt laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tai shouted

"You're not the real Tai. You've got the sort of killer intent that my friend never did. You know what that means?" Matt asked

Tai glared at Matt and said "Wha-" before he caught Matt's fist in his gut.

"It means, I don't have to hold back" Matt said before throwing another fist at Tai's temple. His fist connected and sent Tai flying.

Tai wiped the blood from his mouth and said "Pretty good, let's see how you do without a sucker punch."

Outside the battle grew more intense, the two Digimon were very evenly matched, however BlackWarGreymon was still stronger, if only a little bit.

"Metal Wolf Claw"

BlackWarGreymon pulled out his shield to block the attack but it was surprisingly weak.

"Giga Missile"

The attack had been a distraction and MetalGarurumon was now behind him. With only seconds to act he threw his shield at MetalGarurumon hitting his missile at point blank range to MetalGarurumon. The explosion with the added force of the dark shield caused MetalGarurumon to go down hard.

"Let's end this. Nova Destroyer." BlackWarGreymon launched his signature attack and blasted MetalGarurumon within an inch of his life. Weak and drained, MetalGarurumon reverted to Tsunomon.

A few feet away Tai flew out of the tent and landed on his back with Matt running to continue his attack. He clenched his fist and pulled it back to deliver a huge punch to his defenseless target when a black claw was inches from his face and BlackWarGreymon said "Stop now, unless you wish to die."

Matt dropped Tai and put his hands up. Tai stood up and proceeded to pummel Matt howling with a satisfied, though very evil, laugh.

---------------------------------

From his cell Tai saw a flash of light and his double emerge with Matt, who looked like he had just been through a meat grinder. He opened the cell next to Tai's and threw Matt and Tsunomon in it.

Datamon entered dragging Joe behind him and said "Good, now you need to get Takenouchi and our army will be complete."

"As you will" Tai said. He threw on last nasty look at the original and walked through the portal.

Datamon threw Joe in a cell and grabbed Izzy and left again.

"Tai." Matt said through swollen lips "Come here for a sec."

Tai walked over to him and Matt pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Tai.

"Lock picks" Matt explained "Joe sent me an E-mail and told me everything, I grabbed these in case I wasn't strong enough to beat that copy."

Tai took them and said "Thanks Matt." Tai walked over to his cell door and went to work unlocking it.

"Tai, that when your double attacked me, he said that I stole Sora away from him… you. Do you really feel that way?" Matt asked

Tai paused for a moment then continued picking the lock and said "A little bit I guess…"

"You idiot, you should have told me sooner." Matt chuckled

Tai's cell door popped open and Tai dashed over to Matt's. "Don't worry about the rest of us, just hurry up and save Sora." Tai nodded and ran over to Kari and said "Pass these down to Davis, I taught him how to pick locks a while ago." Kari took them and nodded as Tai and Agumon ran through the portal.

---------------------------------

Sora had just finished a long day at the flower shop. They were making flowers for a wedding and had their hands full making everything even with Biyomon helping fetch the flowers they needed. None of that mattered now they were on their way to Matt's concert, they would only catch the very end now, if that. At the very least she'd be there in time to ward off fan girls and protect her boyfriend… She sighed. No matter how many times she said things like that they just never seemed to sound right. Oh well, it was a problem for another day. She walked up to the tent and walked inside and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the gaping hole torn into the back of the tent, and even in the dim moon light she recognized the unique shine of blood on the stage.

"It took you long enough, I was starting to wonder if I had picked to wrong spot to wait." said a familiar yet very cold voice.

"Tai? Is that you?" Sora asked

"Can't get one past you, Sora." Tai said walking out of the shadows cast by the tent into the moon lit area.

"What happened here?" Sora asked walking up to the stage.

"What? Oh, you mean this." Tai said wiping the blood with his shoe "Well there was a fight."

"I can see that." Sora said "How did it start?"

Tai laughed and it caused Sora to shiver, but not in the same way Tai's laughs normally did, this time she was shaking in fear. "You want to know how this all started. That's funny, coming from the person who set the wheels in motion."

"Me? What are you talking about Tai?" Sora said stopping at the fifth row back

"You started all this when you broke my heart. You are the one who caused all this violence when you ripped my heart out and tore it in two." Tai said

"What? Oh, Tai, I'm so sorry, I never meant to-" Sora said

"But you did!" Tai interrupted "And now it's time to pay."

BlackWarGreymon lunged from the shadows and dashed towards Sora his claws in striking position.

"Sora look out!" Biyomon shouted trying to shove Sora out of the way as she clenched her eyes shut. She could sense the dark power house coming ever closer, as if in slow motion until…

Clang!

The sound of metal hitting metal caused Sora's eyes to snap open. WarGreymon stood in front of her and had blocked the attack by thrusting his own claws upwards and catching the gauntlet in his own.

"I won't let you ever lay a hand on her!" shouted a voice from the entrance to the tent.

"You!" shouted Tai from the stage "But that's impossible!"

"Not quite!" WarGreymon shouted as he tossed BlackWarGreymon at the stage.

Sora looked at the entrance and saw Tai standing there looking as determined as he'd ever been. He looked at her and said "Hey Sora, you might want to move, I've got this weird gut feeling that this is going to be a battle field soon."

Sora was dumbstruck, why was Tai telling jokes at a time like this? Never the less she ran back to the entrance and stood next to him.

"Come on Tai, let's take care of this guy." Sora said brandishing her Digivice.

Tai grinned and said "Sorry Sora, but this is personal."

On the stage Dark Tai was laughing "How do you expect to fight me when that will only fuel your rage, and me in turn!"

'So that's why he was joking earlier, he's trying to stay calm.' Sora thought

Tai grinned and said "Still working on that one."

"Enough talk!" BlackWarGreymon shouted as he dashed at WarGreymon. WarGreymon dodged and grabbed BlackWarGreymon's shield and threw him into the air and dashed after him. BlackWarGreymon steadied himself and shouted "Nova Destroyer" and threw the fire ball at WarGreymon who said "Nova Force" and threw one back. The two giant fireballs collided in midair and exploded the force caused WarGreymon to be flung to the ground and BlackWarGreymon farther up. BlackWarGreymon flew down at top speed at struck at WarGreymon, who rolled to the side causing BlackWarGreymon to bury his claw in the ground. WarGreymon spun on his back and kicked BlackWarGreymon into the air again.

'I've got to stay calm.' Tai thought but it was getting harder and harder

'I've got to remember I'm fighting myself, just have to predict what I'd do" WarGreymon though as he pursued BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon corrected himself and shouted "Terra Destroyer!" He spun into a tornado of blades and flew at WarGreymon who nimbly dodged it at shouted "Nova Force!" he threw his signature attack and hit BlackWarGreymon dead on.

"How?" Dark Tai shouted "It's like he knows what BlackWarGreymon is going to do before he knows himself." Then the light went on in Tai's head "BlackWarGreymon, he's predicting your movements, fight without thinking!"

Tai clenched his fist 'that was our only advantage!'

"Good, I can feel your frustration! It's just the boost we'll need to beat you!" Dark Tai taunted

Tai released his fist and realized something; if BlackWarGreymon wasn't thinking he'd make a critical error and leave himself wide open for a counter attack. Tai just hoped WarGreymon would realize it too, then, as if by psychic connection, WarGreymon nodded and said, "I understand, that just might work."

BlackWarGreymon suddenly flew at WarGreymon as if to strike but stopped at the last minute at shouted "Nova Destroyer!"

WarGreymon shouted "Terra Force" and spun into BlackWarGreymon. At that point blank range there was nothing he could do. The ball of fire dissipated and BlackWarGreymon fell to the ground most of his armor broken.

WarGreymon floated high above as BlackWarGreymon tried to get up. "I'm… not through… just yet."

"Don't try it." Tai said "You've reached your limit."

"Giga Destruction!"

Two missiles flew in and hit WarGreymon severely damaging the already tired Mega.

A BlackMetalGarurumon flew into the tent followed by NeoDevimon, LadyDevimon, a blue MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Lillymon, Ankylomon, Aquilamon, and Paildramon. As the rest of the Digidestined walked onto the stage and stood next to shadow Tai, evil smirks on the lot of them.

'There's no way we could beat them all, even if Sora helped.' Tai thought clenching his teeth until he felt a hand in his own. He looked down and saw Sora holding his hand. He looked back at her and saw tears shimmering in her eyes. That was it. That was why he was doing all this, all for Sora, and he wasn't going to let something like a total mismatch stop him. He gently squeezed her hand and shouted "Come on WarGreymon! Let's do this! One more Time!"

WarGreymon slowly rose and said "Right…" he got into a battle stance then began glowing, as did Tai.

"What's going on!" shouted dark Tai

"WarGreymon, Biomerge to… VictoryGreymon!"

A blinding light flashed and when Sora looked she saw Tai was gone, and WarGreymon looked way different. He looked stronger somehow, and it wasn't the new armor, the giant sword, or the increased muscle mass.

VictoryGreymon pointed his sword at the group and said "You who would taint the good name of others and attack children, you servants of darkness, who bend to the demented will of evil, you will face judgment by my hand!" His voice sounded like two voices speaking in perfect harmony, one of them WarGreymon's and the other… Tai's?

"Metal Wolf Spike!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's hammer!"

"Guilty Claw"

"Evil Wing!"

"Tail hammer!"

"Desperado Blaster!"

"Blast Rings!"

All the attacks flew at VictoryGreymon who calmly raised his left arm and said "Victory Shield"

A giant diamond shaped shield appeared and blocked the group's attack.

"What are we going to do?" Shadow Joe shouted

"Those were our strongest attacks!" Shadow TK said

"We'll beat him, we're the Digidestined!" Shadow Tai said

"No you're not!" shouted Sora

"We are!" boomed VictoryGreymon "Terra Trident!" VictoryGreymon pointed his sword at the group and it began to buzz with power until it shot a giant fire blast at the entire shadow group. When the dust cleared Sora was astonished to see BlackWarGreymon still alive, He had used his shield to block the worst of the attack, but it had long since reached its limit as well. The dark metal fractured and crumbled in to a pile of scrap. From his hiding place behind BlackWarGreymon Dark Tai shouted "How! We had all your powers, Courage, Friendship Reliability, all of them! Where did you find this power?"

VictoryGreymon grabbed his sword and got into a ready stance then shouted "Love!" and dashed at BlackWarGreymon "Victory Charge!" he shouted as he stabbed BlackWarGreymon through the gut, his sword extending all the way into Dark Tai's chest.

BlackWarGreymon dematerialized like all Digimon do and Tai said "I think I finally understand…" before following his partners lead and becoming nothing more than harmless data.

DT: Well looks like Tai took Phantom Sora's advice at the end of chapter one, took that word and made it a battle cry, somehow I don't think it was supposed to be taken that literally… So I hope you're enjoying this story so far, the next chapter I'm taking this back to my roots and getting to what makes this a Taiora, so I hope your excited to see that.


	4. Kiss the Girl

Fun Time Shout outs!

Co426e: I know, I know, Biomerging isn't a season 1 or 2 thing, but damn it, I'm using it!

M M Forever: A large helping of Mimato just didn't fit in, sorry, but I did manage a little hint for you.

Thunderbird: Well this is the end. The fourth and (probably) final chapter in this story, I really hope you liked it, after all it was _your_ idea, I just put the fancy words around it.

Everything for you

Chapter Four: "Kiss the Girl"

Tai woke the next day, and he felt great. After the battle in the concert tent, he and Sora had gone to help everyone else only to find that they had already broken out and taken care of Datamon, making sure he couldn't rebuild himself again. It was really clever, they had incapacitated him with a sound beating and then downloaded his AI into one of Izzy's computers that he kept off the net. They then destroyed his body and took out the hard drive making sure no one could ever connect to it again. Datamon was alive, in a sense, but unable to hurt anyone ever again.

Tai got out of bed and walked into the living room with a huge grin on his face. Everything just seemed right with the world.

----------

Sora walked to the park, having just received a message from Matt insisting that he see her to talk about "important stuff". In a short time she arrived there and saw Matt a few yards away. She ran up to him and said "How's your face? Did the swelling go down?"

"A bit" Matt said, however this was an understatement. He still had a slightly swollen lip, nasty cuts on his cheek and chin, and a black eye, but his face no longer looked like it had just seen the inside of a meat grinder.

"That's good." Sora said smiling "I don't think any of your fan girls would go anywhere near you if it hadn't" she joked

"Maybe I should have Tai beat me up again then." Matt joked back

"So you had something important you wanted to talk to me about." Sora said

"Yeah." Matt said his smile fading quickly "Sit down" he said as he sat as well.

Sora complied and looked at him as he said "Sora these past weeks have been great, but I don't think we're being fair, to our friends, or ourselves. That Tai that attacked us may have been a copy, but it was still Tai, it had his feelings and memories, they were warped and distorted to make him evil, I'll give you that, but they were still his. When he attacked me he was talking about me stealing you from him, and I know that on some degree the real Tai thinks that too."

"When I found him in the concert tent he was talking about how I broke his heart, are you saying that I really did that to Tai?" Sora said

"On some level, yeah." Matt said

"Christmas eve…" Sora mumbled

"What?" Matt said

"On Christmas eve, he asked me to your concert, but I said no, because I wanted to go somewhere with you afterwards." Sora said

"That's probably it then. You did hurt Tai; Datamon's double was just made to see that much heavier than it actually was." Matt said

"How could I do that to Tai? I mean, he's my best friend, how could I turn him down without even giving him a chance?" Sora said

"I'm just as much at fault, I shouldn't have gone after you in the first place, I knew Tai liked you, years longer than I did. Heck he might have even loved you." Matt said

"You're not making me feel any better." Sora said

"Oh, sorry. I messed up, I didn't mean to use the past tense. In fact I'm sure of it, he loves you Sora." Matt said

--Flashback—

_**Sora stood in awe of VictoryGreymon's power. He had just destroyed a group just as powerful as theirs with one attack.**_

"_**How! We had all your powers, Courage, Friendship, Reliability, all of them! Where did you find this power?"**_

_**Sora saw VictoryGreymon grab his sword and get into a ready stance then shout "Love!"**_

"He really does." Sora said tears beginning to show

"I think we should stop seeing each other." Matt said "I really do like you, but Tai loves you, he needs you and I think you need him too."

"But what about you?" Sora said

"I'll be fine, besides we'll always be friends." Matt said

"And there's always Mimi." Sora said

Matt blushed, but otherwise pretended to not hear her and said "We should tell Tai the good news."

"Wait, I've got a plan."Sora said

She leaned over and whispered it in his ear then said "But I'll need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for a little while longer while we set this up."

Matt grinned and said "It's the least I can do to make it up to Tai."

----------

Tai was laying on a hill in the park watching the clouds and enjoying the mid day sun, it was a warm January day, and it's rarity only made Tai cherish it more. When he heard footsteps approaching him he looked towards them and saw Sora walking up to him.

"Hey, Sora. What's up?" Tai said

"Nothing much. Matt's having a concert in a few days to replace the one your clone broke up. I've got an extra ticket and wanted to see if you were free." Sora said

"I'll be there." Tai said

"Great!" Sora said

Tai laid back down and started cloud watching again, Sora joined him and the day just seemed to get better and better for Tai.

----------

Tai walked into his families' apartment and heard Kari say "Ok, I'll help, and count on TK too."

Tai shut the door behind him as Kari hung up the phone "Who was that?" Tai asked

"A … uh… classmate" Kari said "TK and I are going to help her with a school project."

"When?" Tai asked

"Tomorrow." Kari said

"I've got nothing going on, I could come and help to." Tai said

"Thanks Tai, but it's… a video, so there won't be much for you to do, she's already got everyone cast and has a camera man," Kari said

Tai shrugged "Ok"

----------

"So we've got the makeup concert in a few days" Matt told his band

"But what about the tent?" The drummer asked

"I've got some people working on it, don't worry it'll be done tomorrow." Matt said

"OK, so did you just call us here to tell us that?" the backup guitarist asked

"Well, no. There is one other thing, it's a favor for two of my friends." Matt said

The bass player groaned "What did you promise Matt?"

"Nothing big, just we'll have one extra song at the end, I've already talked to the light and sound guys so they won't be caught off guard, I just need you guys to play this." Matt said handing everyone a music book

The backup Guitar player laughed "I'll play this just to see you sing it, this is for a woman singer."

"That's another thing, I won't be singing, I've got someone much better in mind." Matt said

"Who?" the Bass player asked

"Me." said a girl walking in.

"Matt." The keyboard player said "I love your friends."

----------

The next day passed uneventfully for Tai, but was a whirlwind of activity and nerves among the rest of the team. Matt was rehearsing with his band specifically with the new member, the younger Digidestined were helping to rebuild the tent with their Digimon except for Ken who was with Izzy working on the lighting system. Sora was a ball of nerves in anticipation of the next day's events, and Joe was a tighter woven ball of nerves because he had a test in one of his college classes.

The day of the concert had arrived and Sora had calmed down and was ready. The tent was good as new, the lights had all the tricks they'd need, and Joe passed his test with a 92%. Word had gotten to all of the people who had bought tickets to the previous concert and when Tai got there, a huge line had already gathered. He was about to get in the back and wait for them to start letting people in when he heard Matt yell his name.

"Hey! Tai!"

"Hey Matt." Tai said walking up to the back entrance.

"Friend perk; I can get you in now." Matt said

"Sweet, thanks Matt." Tai said

"Sora and a few of the others are already in there, hurry up we're about to let the rest of the people in." Matt said

"Cool, thanks again." Tai said as he walked into the main part of the tent. He looked and saw Sora in the dead center of the seats waving to him. Tai walked over to her and took the seat next to her.

"Glad you could make it" Sora said

"Me too." Tai said

A few seconds after Tai sat down people began to filter into the tent and a few minutes after that the concert began.

The band was in prime form. They preformed all their greatest hits, but seemed oddly on edge when they played the song "I turn around". When it seemed the concert was about to end Matt came on the microphone and said "We've got one last song for you, with a special guest here to sing it, please welcome; Mimi Tachikawa!" Matt said stepping back from the microphone clapping.

"Mimi?" Tai shouted when everyone was cheering

"You said she was a great singer in Gekomon's castle yourself" Sora reminded him

The applause died down and Mimi took the microphone and said "Thank you, it's a pleasure to be here. This song is for two of my best friends; maybe it will help them see how much they mean to each other."

"_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

_  
Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl"  
_

Tai noticed as he watched that Matt and Mimi were looking at him the entire time, or at least someone close to him.

_  
"Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl"

As Tai sat there wondering who Mimi was singing about he felt Sora grab his hand. He looked over at her and she kept watching Mimi but leaned her head towards Tai and said "Matt and I broke up a few days ago"

"What?" Tai said he looked back down at Matt who nodded at him.

_  
"Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
_

_  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl "

Just then a spotlight went on, it was red in the shape of a heart, and it was focused right on Tai and Sora. Tai blushed and looked at Mimi who winked at him.

_  
"Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame, too bad  
Tai, you've gotta kiss the girl"  


At this point Sora was looking at him, as was everyone else in the tent, totally silent except the music. Believe that was his cue Tai placed his hand on Sora's cheek and smiled at her.

_  
"Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss that girl  
Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Tai will you please kiss the girl"  
_

"Sound like good advice." Tai said

"Are you going to take it?" Sora asked

Tai just grinned and pulled Sora into her first kiss as the crowd cheered.

_  
"Go on and... kiss the girl"_

The crowd kept cheering, now for the band and for Tai and Sora who still had their lips against each other

"Thank you and drive safe!" Mimi cheered

People began to get out of their seats as the band played them out. Several teenage wolf whistles and congratulations were thrown at Tai and Sora as people walked by. One guy even gave Tai 20 yen. As soon as everyone left, and they finally parted, the rest of the Digidestined walked up to them.

"You guys were all in on this weren't you?" Tai said

"All of us except Davis." Kari said

"I just went where they told me to." Davis said smiling

Tai laughed and said "So who was the mastermind behind this?"

"Who else?" Matt said indicating Sora

"You did all this for me?" Tai said

"I had to make up for the last concert you went to." Sora said cuddling closer to him.

Everyone left them alone to have their moment as they went to work cleaning up and taking the instruments back to the band's van.

"I really love you, you know that?" Tai said

"Yes, I do." Sora said "And I love you too."

Then Tai knew Sora would always hold his heart, and he would always hold hers.

DT: So that's it. I hope you like it, and I hope I didn't leave any loose ends. If I did, interpret them however you like. I'm slightly ashamed in myself for making this last chapter a song fic, but it fit and made sense, so I'll get over it. Love it, hate it, write a review and let me know about it, this is my first attempt at a partial adventure fic, so I'm bound to have done something wrong. Anyway, I don't own the song "Kiss the girl" or Digimon, as we all already know.

Oh, and I hope you all got the "teenage wolf whistles" joke. See, it's a joke because they were at a Teenage Wolves concert and… well it's not a very good joke, sorry.


	5. Bonus Chapter: Dr Love

Everything for you

Bonus: Dr. Love

Matt was floating several feet above the seats in what was now a very memorable place for him. The concert tent where the copy Tai had attacked him and the same one where the true Tai had beaten the copy to save Sora. Currently he was watching WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon duke it out as the Copy Tai stood on stage with murder in his eyes, and the real deal stood in front of Sora trying his hardest to stay calm. Matt watched as BlackWarGreymon suddenly flew at WarGreymon looking as though he was going to strike but stopped very close to WarGreymon and shouted "Nova Destroyer!"

WarGreymon didn't hesitate in his counter attack shouting "Terra Force" and spinning into BlackWarGreymon. Matt saw chunks of black metal flying off the behemoth. Matt continued to watch as his own copy attacked WarGreymon and was followed into the tent by a copy of every Digidestened except Sora. Then Matt saw something amazing. He saw Tai and WarGreymon become one and defeat the copy Digidestened with one attack.

Then Matt suddenly flashed forward to the concert a few days later, more specifically the day Mimi had sung for Tai and Sora. The moment he saw specifically was when Tai and Sora kissed.

Matt once again was forced to a different moment in time, this time it was his conversation with Sora the day after Tai beat his copy, and the day after Matt learned the truth of how Tai felt about his relationship with Sora.

"I think we should stop seeing each other." Matt said "I really do like you, but Tai loves you, he needs you and I think you need him too."

"But what about you?" Sora said

"I'll be fine, besides we'll always be friends." Matt said

"And there's always Mimi." Sora said

Suddenly a pink glow began to shine from behind Matt, and he heard a giggle that sounded very familiar, but for some reason he couldn't place it.

He turned to see the source of the light, but it was blinding in it's brilliance and he couldn't look directly at it.

Then she spoke "Now we're back to the beginning, it's just a feeling and no one knows yet. But just because they don't feel it too, doesn't mean you have to forget..."

She sounded familiar, and Matt was sure he had heard her voice somewhere before but he couldn't remember where.

"Forget what?" Matt asked still trying to get a good look at her face

"Let you're memories grow stronger and stronger, until they're before your eyes." she said

"What does that mean?" Matt asked desperately

She didn't respond and merely giggled again.

Matt woke up harshly when his alarm clock went off, interrupting his dream.

"Damn it..." he mumbled feeling for the infernal device.

When he managed to turn it off he forced himself out of bed and walked into the living room to scrounge up some breakfast.

He stepped over a pile of laundry and nearly fell on his ass when he stepped on a old and empty pizza box. Eventually he made it to the kitchen, and he looked in the cupboards for anything that would pass as breakfast. Pushing aside a box of airline peanuts, several cans of various soups, and a bag of pasta he found what he was looking for, a box of cereal. He hunted down a bowl and poured the last of the coco puffs into it. He then proceeded to open the refrigerator and grab the milk, but he felt a pit form in his stomach when he heard the way it sloshed around inside. It sounded... lumpy. Matt groaned and tossed the milk away and looked into the refrigerator once again. His options were limited. They had a quarter of a twelve pack of beer, orange juice, some sodas, and purple stuff in a milk jug. Matt sighed and grabbed the orange juice and poured it on his cereal frowning at it afterward. He sat down at the table with a spoon and tried a bite.

--

Matt walked out of the convenience store on his way to school with a muffin in his hand. He walked the rest of the way to school eating his muffin, throwing the paper away in a trash can he passed on the way. Matt arrived before most of the other Digidestened, as per usual, and if the trend of usualness continued Izzy would be the next to show up, then it would be Sora, Kari, and Tai, (who had been forced to wake up by Sora) TK, Cody, and Yolei would show up last being that they lived the farthest from school. Davis was always the first at school for two reasons, he lived closest and he wanted to get extra soccer practice in. Joe had already graduated High school, and Mimi of course was in America.

Or so Matt thought.

Suddenly a pair of hands covered Matt's eyes and before their owner could say anything Matt said "I know it's you Tai, now get your hands off my face."

"Guess again singer boy" a familiar voice said from behind him

"No way, Mimi?" Matt said pulling her hands from his eyes and turning around.

Now in his excitement Matt had forgotten to think this through. Because Mimi was about a full head shorter than him, she had to stand very close behind Matt to successfully cover his eyes. So now Matt and Mimi were standing in a very close proximity and Matt was still holding her hands.

"You know, I was going to pull some prank on you, but I think this is way funnier." Tai said walking up with Sora and Kari.

Mimi's face immediately began glowing red while Matt dropped her hands and said "This isn't what it looks like and you know it."

"Really? Because it looked like you were about to kiss her." Tai said watching Mimi grow ever redder

Sora faked anguish and sobbed "You moved on from me so fast! I never meant anything to you did I?"

"You started dating Tai _two days_ after we broke up!" Matt exclaimed

"Relax Matt, they're just teasing. My idiot brother has _not_ been a good influence on Sora." Kari said

Matt grumbled and said "Well where's Izzy? He normally gets here before you."

"Computer lab, he said that he had to finish that essay that's due today." Tai said

"He's doing homework this early, wait, Izzy didn't finish his homework?" Mimi exclaimed

"Come on Meems, this is Izzy we're talking about. Of course he's finished it, he's probably just spell checking it for the hundredth time."

The bell rang for class and Matt and Tai walked to their shared first period.

As they walked down the halls several girls were checking them out, which is not something new for them, being the rocker and the soccer star. Unfortunately many of the girls had adopted using pet names.

"Hey Matty!" One said as they walked past

"Hey Taichi" another said

Tai cringed and said "Why do they think it's cute to call me by my full name?"

"It beats 'Matty'" Matt said

"Yeah, but it pisses me off. Don't they know I'm in a relationship?" Tai said

"Probably, but they don't care. When Sora and I were dating it only seemed like they were calling me 'Matty' more."

"Speaking of, now that Mimi is back to stay what does that mean for you?" Tai said

"What are you getting at?" Matt asked

"Don't screw around Matt. We both know you've got a huge crush on the girl, and the only reason you were able to date Sora is because Mimi was halfway across the planet." Tai said

"Am I that transparent?" Matt asked

"Only to me, I'm Dr. Love!" Tai joked

"This from the guy who didn't know that Sora had the hots for him until she set up the worlds most elaborate surprise for him." Matt said

"That doesn't count, I thought she was still dating you." Tai said "And stop changing the subject. Mimi, what are you going to do about her?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just play it by ear."

"What if Sora and I helped?" Tai asked

"No, no way." Matt said sternly

"Come on why not?" Tai asked

"Because you'll come up with some over elaborate plan that will end up falling apart at the last moment and I'll end up looking stupid in front of Mimi." Matt said

"But with Sora helping too she'll be able to prevent me from convincing you to follow through on said over elaborate plan. So no worries." Tai said

"I still don't want your help." Matt said

"Well that's too bad, because you're getting it, whether you like it or not. You can either accept it and we can collaborate or you can fight it and I'll make up my own plan. Which sounds like it can do more damage?" Tai said

"Fine you win. You can help." Matt said

"Yay!" Tai cheered "Meet at my house after school."

--

Tai, Matt, Sora, and Kari were sitting in Tai's living room as Tai finished explaining the plan he had thought up during his fifth period.

"And then the bowling ball will roll down the tracks and press the button causing the party ball overhead to explode, dropping confetti on you and Mimi, and then you confess and she'll be so stunned by awesomeness that she will have no other option than to say yes!" Tai said

"I don't know Tai, that sounds _really_ awful." Matt said

"And deadly" Kari threw in

"The part with the flowers was nice..." Sora offered

"But the part with the flamethrower sounds dangerous." Kari said

Tai sat down defeated.

"Well I'm tapped for ideas. You have anything Sor?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Sora said standing up.

"Well first you ask Mimi to come with you to the park and then....."

Matt zoned Sora out after that, Kari was right Tai had been a terrible influence on her.

"Then once you saved her from the mugger, you look deep into her eyes and tell her you love her and kiss her with cherry blossoms fluttering all around you." Sora said

"Uh, Sora, you do know that the Cherry Blossoms don't bloom for another month and a half right?" Tai said

"....Right...." Sora said sitting down.

"Don't listen to them Matt, you don't need Flamethrowers and Bowling balls, or "a gently falling rain" and Cherry Blossoms. Just ask her to a coffee shop or something and talk to her. Tell her how you feel in a situation she would be comfortable in." Kari said

"So what kind of environment should I take her too?" Matt thought out-loud

Matt felt a pit form in his stomach as the painfully obvious answer came to his mind.

--

Mimi cheered as she got out of Matt's car and skipped towards the Mall.

Matt sighed and followed the brunette into the massive structure.

"Thanks for taking me shopping today Matt!" Mimi said

"No problem Mimi, I thought you'd like it." Matt said

The two spent hours going from shop to shop checking out the merchandise and more often than not walking out with a bag to add to the ever growing pile in Matt's arms.

Eventually Mimi stopped and said "I'm hungry, want to hit up the food court?"

"Sure." Matt said exhausted

They walked to the food court and picked out a table. Matt set down Mimi's things and asked "What do you want to eat?"

"Sushi, it's been ages since I ate good sushi." Mimi said

"Alright. I'll go get it you stay here and watch the bags." Matt said walking to Hattori Sushi

Mimi watched him go and stared at the blonde object of her affection until she heard a voice talking to her.

"Hey baby, what's going on here, you all alone?" the guy said

"Well-" Mimi began

"Cool." The guy said cutting her off and sitting in Matt's seat "The name's Hachirou Inihara. And you have the pleasure of being my new Girlfriend."

Before Mimi had the opportunity to tell the guy off Matt appeared behind Hachirou and placed a hand on his shoulder gripping tightly.

"Excuse me, but I think your in my seat." Matt said venomously

"Get lost, can't you see I'm busy here?" Hachirou said "Now Babe, where were we?"

Matt set the Sushi down on the table and stared daggers at Hachirou and said "Leave."

"Geez didn't I tell you to get lost?" Hachirou said standing to face Matt

Matt stood his ground and said "You did, but your the one who needs to get lost."

"Who are you to tell me I need to get lost?" Hachirou said shoving Matt

"Her Boyfriend, now get lost before I make you." Matt said

"Her Boyfriend?" Hachirou echoed "Psh, I should have known, she's the kind of girl who would jump any guy who comes knocking."

Hachirou turned to leave, but Matt had had enough. He grabbed Hachirou's shirt and pulled him to face him while simultaneously throwing a punch at his face. His punch connected and Hachirou was thrown to the ground.

Matt turned to Mimi and said "Come on, we're leaving."

Matt grabbed the bags and walked away while Mimi grabbed the sushi trays and followed him still astonished by what she had just witnessed.

As they left they heard Hachirou shouting "My face! I can't believe he hit my face!"

--

Matt and Mimi drove home in silence when a thought occurred to Mimi.

"Matt, you said we are dating." Mimi said

"What? Oh, yeah, I was trying to get that jerk to leave you alone." Matt said

"Oh..." Mimi said disappointed "I... I thought..."

Matt pulled over to the side of the road and looked over to her. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Matt placed a hand on her cheek and turned her head to look at him. He smiled gently and said "Don't cry, just because I said it to get him to leave you alone doesn't mean I don't want it to be the truth."

"Matt... do you mean..." Mimi said

Matt nodded and Mimi threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly "Oh Matt, I can't tell you how long I've wanted to be with you. Even when I was in America."

Matt hugged her back and said "I know, I've wanted the same thing. Now let's eat I'm starved."

Matt reached into the back seat to find the Sushi but Mimi placed her hand on his cheek guiding him to look at her as he had done to her only moments ago.

"The only thing I want to eat is right here." Mimi said before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him hard on the lips.

He wrapped his arms around her and returned the sentiment ten fold.

--

Hachirou walked through the mall rubbing his face where Matt had hit him. He turned into the sports store and walked up to someone looking at the store's goggles.

"Jeez Tai, your friend hits hard." Hachirou said

Tai laughed "He punched you? You really must have pissed him off."

"Yeah, well that was kinda the plan wasn't it?" Hachirou said

"Well yeah, but I didn't think he'd punch you." Tai said "Really though thanks for helping."

"I owed you a favor for helping me with my drop kick, so now we're even." Hachirou said

"Yeah, we're square, and so are Matt and I."

--

DT: Well it may be a day late and a dollar short, but here it is. The Mimato bonus chapter for MM Forever. I've never written for them before so I hope I did alright. I had a lot of fun writing this, I like writing comedy every now and again. (I had waaay too much fun with Matt's breakfast, and Tai's plan, I actually thought of the whole thing believe it or not) So I think I'm done ranting. The Digital Typhoon does not own Digimon, or the song "The Call" by Regina Spektor.


End file.
